Naruto In Trouble
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: "Sequel Coklat Valentine"  Seme nista, mesum dan agresif? BIASA! tapi kalo itu Uke? Sasuke punya satu nih. Check!  selama kmu 17  aku sarankan baca, kalau di bwhnya aku gk nyuruh, tpi jg gak larang. RnR Minna-san.. flame? boleh ajah. warn: hard yaoi...


**Apa yang akan anda baca penuh dengan kenistaan. Tidak dianjurkan untuk anak dibawah umur. Maksa baca? Bila efeknya mempengaruhi tingkat kewarasan Anda, Sherry tidak bertanggung jawab. **

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Pairing: SasuNaru or NaruSasu?**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Humor, Tragedy,**

**Warning: BL, OOC, Typo, Lime, Lemon, BDSM, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Selama Anda di atas 17thn, Sherry menganjurkan untuk tetap membaca. Pintu Flame terbuka lebar!**

**Special thanks for:**

**RedRaBBit is Dead**

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**

**CcloveRuki**

**Azusa TheBadGirl**

**Blue nigght-chan**

**Ttix bebe**

**Yashina Uzumaki**

**Kaito Mine**

**Sanaru**

**Reader**

Thanks udah review Coklat Valentine ya... Thanks juga silent reader yang udah baca fict CV...

**Naruto In Trouble**

Summary: Sejak kejadian di malam Valentine, Naruto berubah nista dan mesum parah. Uke manis dan polos itu berubah liar dan...

**YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!**

Pagi hari ini terlihat tidak cerah, matahari bersembunyi dan nampaknya malas keluar. Intinya gelap, apa mau hujan ya ? Tunggu! Ternyata masih jam 4 pagi, pantas aja masih gelap.

"Nggh...Ah~"desahan dari manakah itu? oh, ternyata desahan itu datang dari kamar bercat orange ngejreng di kediaman Uzumaki. Ayo kita intip! Khukhukhu...

"Ah~ le-lebih cepat Teme~ emm..." keluar lagi satu gumaman lirih yang kurang jelas dari sana. Sepertinya sudah bisa ditebak apa yang pemilik kamar lakukan.

"Ouh~" kelopak mata _tan_ itu terpejam rapat. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dan bergerak gelisah bersamaan dengan suatu cairan yang keluar dari kejantanannya.

Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat dirasakannya basah dan lengket pada celananya. Dengan cepat dia mendudukkan diri, menyibakkan selimut orange keputihan yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Shit! Mimpi itu lagi! Kuso-TEME!" Geram Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Ah, ngelindur ternyata...

Kaki _tan_ terbalut piyama orange dengan gambar rubah chibi itu turun dari ranjang, berjalan cepat ke pintu akses kamar mandi. Naruto segera melepas celananya, melemparnya ke bawah _shower_ dan menyiraminya. Matanya memandang ke bawah, mengamati celananya dan, ah... kenapa pandangannya harus tak sengaja menangkap sang junior? Membuatnya Tiba-tiba ingin merape dirinya sendiri yang sexy. Bener-bener sedeng!

"Uchiha kampret! Sialan! SESAAT!" Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya yang amat berantakan itu. berteriak-teriak frustasi dengan apa yang melandanya sekarang. Sejak 5 hari yang lalu- Hari di mana dia dirape sama rivalnya sendiri, otaknya jadi agak konslet dan kurang waras. Ia jadi gampang _horny _dan berfantasi yang tidak-tidak. Yang membuatnya lebih frustasi lagi adalah ia tidak bisa menyampaikan hasratnya dengan sempurna. Dan itu membuatnya sungguh tersiksa. Sasuke bener-bener bangsat bisa-bisanya dia membuat cowok sepolos Naruto jadi begini. Ck,ck,ck...

Dengan agak ragu Naruto meraih penisnya yang menegang gara-gara terangsang oleh pemandangan tubuhnya sendiri itu. mengocoknya perlahan. Toh tubuhnya sendiri, tak apakan ia merapenya?

"Engh~" desahnya keenakan. Tangan tannya naik-turun pada bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif itu.

"Engh~ aah~ Tem-meh~ ouh~" Erang Naruto makin menjadi saat ia mempercepat _handjob_nya. Loh, Kenapa juga yang disebut itu Teme? Lupakan, lihat saja apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Tangan kirinya mulai ia gerakkan masuk ke dalam piamanya, ke tonjolan di dadanya yang terasa gatal minta disentuh. Meremas cepat dan gemas. Matanya memejam merasakan sensasi yang menyerang tubuh terbalut kulit tan itu. Sungguh enak, apa lagi yang ada di dunia khayalnya itu adalah cowok berbadan maskulin yang enggan iya akui ketampanannya.

"Ahh..." lenguhnya keras saat cairannya keluar membasahi tangannya. Tapi tidak cukup, Naruto sama sekali tidak puas, masih ada yang terasa kosong. _So damn it! his fuck ass_ juga minta bagian. Ia masukkan jari telunjuknya yang licin karena semen itu ke lubangnya. Memaju-mundurkan dengan cepat, berharap bisa menggantikan anu-nya orang itu.

"Ah~ Shit... ouh..." Lagi-lagi dia melenguh. Tapi yang ini bukan karena merasa nikmat, melainkan frustasi karena apa yang dilakukan sia-sia. Bukannya puas ia malah semakin tersiksa. Hah~

Naruto mencuci tanganya, dipandanginya cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya. Berteriak frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuh menyembuhkan dirinya? Dia benar-benar ingin melakukan 'itu' sekarang dengan seorang yang memiliki penis. Apakah dia harus mengelilingi kota sambil membawa papan yang bertuliskan _'rape2 free'_ gitu?

**PLAK!**

"Apa yang baru aku pikirkan?" Naruto mulai berpikir dirinya setengah gila. Pemikirannya yang mulai ngacok benar-benar sudah di luar batas. Tapi sungguh ini menyiksanya, permainan solo sama sekali tidak memuaskan, parahnya setiap ia bertemu si Sasu-Teme itu ia bisa langsung _turn on_, bukan dia yang piktor tapi si Uchiha sialan itu yang mulai menggodanya terang-terangan. Tersenyum mesum padanyalah, memepetnya saat ketemu di toiletlah, pindah kebangkunya dan grape-grape pahanya saat jam pelajaran berlangsunglah. Hah~ apa iya dia ke rumah si Teme itu saja sambil bertelanjang diri agar dia dirape lagi?

**PLAK! PLAK!**

Pipi _tan_ itu semakin merah karena ia menamparnya lagi berkali-kali. Ia memandang horor dirinya sendiri yang mulai nista dan pervert tingkat akut.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tidak mungkin Naruto menghapiri Sasuke, Nehi! Najis gila! dia gengsi tau. Naruto merasa ia sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang yang ada di RSJ sana, kalau begini terus bukannya tidak mungkin ia akan menjadi penghuni baru. Mencoba berpikir Naruto menaruh tangannya di dagu, berpose ala-ala detektif. Bagaimana cara memuaskan hasratnya tapi tidak melalui Mr. Pervert Uchiha Sasu-Teme-sama capantatomat.

**TRING**

Sebuah lampu penuh debu muncul di atas kepalanya, menyala dengan super terang. Setelah ber'aha'ria, ia segera bergegas ke kamar, mengacak laci dan mengecek uangnya.

"Ada." Ia berujar semangat dan tersenyum labar. Tak mau membuang waktu Naruto berlari keluar kamar untuk segera melaksanakan idenya. Udah gak nahan bo~

"HUWAAA..."

**TAPTAPTAPTAP**

**BLAM**

Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya ke pintu menyadari kalau ia bener udah gak waras, bagaimana bisa ia berlari keluar kamar hanya dengan memakai piama atasan saja. Tak sadar apa juniornya kedinginan dan berayun bebas? (bisa kalian bayangkan?) Untung pembantunya lagi di lantai bawah semua, jadi gak ada yang lihat. Tak usah memikirkan keluarganya, ini masih pagi mereka belum bangun. Si Bocah stress itu segera memakai celana dan mengganti baju. Mengambil uang dan bergegas keluar lagi. Hah~ semoga dia gak lupa pake CD tadi.

"Eh?" mata birunya terlihat cengo memandang suasana di luar rumah. Kenapa~? Kenapa ia tak sadar ini masih pagi banget, mana mungkin sesuatu yang akan dicarinya ada dipagi buta begini? Ia pun kembali masuk rumah dengan wajah kecewa. Haha, kasihan... Kandangin dulu deh tu burung.

**oOoOo**

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Ia masih memikirkan rencana pemuasan diri tadi pagi. Hah~ semoga Uchiha si mbahnya mesum itu tidak membuatnya tambah frustasi hingga lepas kendali, berteriak-teriak gaje minta dirape di kelas.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kenapa sih otaknya jadi tidak bisa berhenti berpikiran nista? Langkahnya terhenti di depan kelas, memandang bangkunya yang sudah diduduki si _trouble maker_ yang berandil besar dalam kerusakan pada imannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Haah~" ia membuang napas panjang dan kembali berjalan. Harus tenang dan tidak boleh bertingkah layaknya orang yang frustasi, atau kalau tidak si bejat Uchiha itu akan mengetahui kekalahannya.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di atas meja, menyangga dagunya. Pandangannya tertuju pada si pirang yang berjalan gontai ke arahnya, pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Uchiha brengsek yang merupakan sosok satu-satunya model fantasi Naruto ini tidak sadar kalau Uke manisnya sedang menderita ke-_pervert_-an tingkat akut gara-gara ulahnya. Ternyata ia tak sejenius itu jua.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke. Tapi tak ditanggapi Naruto, ia hanya diam, mendudukkan dirinya dan menaruh tasnya dengan terlampau kasar. yah, begitulah setiap harinya sejak kejadian malam itu, bukannya Naruto semakin menyukainya seperti apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, sang dambaan hati malah menjauhinya. Sasuke bicara, dia diam tak menanggapi, Sasuke menggodanya, dia malah mendapat bogem mentah. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke paling bingung tapi juga senang, Naruto diam saat dia meraba-rabanya. Eh? Entahlah. Si kepala raven hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak akan sanggup ia mengerti isi kepala si dobe tersayangnya itu.

_**TETT TETT TETT**_

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, yang berarti bel _warning_ bahaya bagi si Uzumaki. Dia harus bersiap digarape-grape tangan lembut bin nikmat milik pemuda yang sejak 4 hari yang lalu berstatus teman sebangkunya.

_**PLAK**_

Tamparan keempat untuk hari ini. Lama-lama gigi lo bisa rontok juga kalau gini terus Nar.

'Otak sialan! Apanya yang lembut dan enak! Kuso!' Naruto mencak-mencak dalam hati. Kewarasannya yang udah membaik tadi kini kembali eror. Tidak sadar pemuda ganteng di sampingnya memperhatikan tingkah ganjil itu. Sasuke memasang seringaiannya, ia mengerti apa yang membuat uke manisnya ini menampar diri sendiri. Tak peduli guru yang mengajar di depan, tangannya mulai melakukan aktifitas faforitnya. Tangan putih porselen itu berada pada paha Naruto, mengelusnya lembut dan agak mengambang. Matanya tetap menuju ke papan di depan kelas. Seringaian mesum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Sedang Naruto, dia menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan diri agar tidak melompat ke atas tubuh si pelaku pelecehan untuk menggantikan status korban dan tersangka. Tahan Naruto, tahan... jangan hancurkan _image_ lugu nan polosmu.

Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ini sudah diambang batas, Uchiha lebih nekat dari hari sebelumnya. Benar-benar setan! Tangan putih itu malah dengan santai memainkan resleting Naruto, dan membelai sesuatu di dalamnya. Duh, sungguh gak punya takut ni bocah, apa emang udah sama gak warasnya dengan rubah di sampingnya?

'Shit!' sekarang tersangka juga menjadi korban. Rasakan itu Sasuke, kau yang tadinya ingin menggoda Naruto ikut terangsang. Kepala raven itu ditenggelamkan di atas meja dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Situasi benar-benar bahaya untuk keduanya, serahkan pada iblis di hati masing-masing untuk membuat kegilaan ini diketahui penghuni kelas yang lain. semoga masih tersisa sedikit kewarasan di otak mesum salah satu bocah yang sedang terangsang itu, atau kalu tidak,

_**BRAK**_

Naruto berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Tidak tahan lagi, ia segera berjalan cepat menuju depan kelas, meminta ijin pada sang guru dan berlari ke toilet, menyelamatkan status murid SMA baik-baik pada dirinya yang sedang terancam. Begitu sampai, ia segera memasuki salah satu bilik dan melonggarkan gespernya untuk melepas celana. Sang 'adik' juga perlu diselamatkan dari penderitaannya tahu.

"Kusokusokuso!" si kepala pirang berteriak frustasi sambil ber-handjob-ria di atas kloset. Apa dia benar-benar akan menjadi pelacur sekarang? Huh! Apapun yang terjadi berikutnya manusia berkepala unggas itu harus bertanggung jawab. Bedebah!

_**Brak!**_

Tangan tan yang hampir menampar pemiliknya sendiri itu berhenti di udara saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka, menampilkan seorang pelaku pendobrakan di sana. Great! Tak hentinya masalah dan penderitaan mahluk bertubuh mungil ini. Sekarang apa lagi? Kenapa dia?

_**CLEK**_

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Naruto benar-benar mengerti kenapa ia dipanggil dobe sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak mengunci pintu sih tadi? Arrg...

"Membantumu." Ucap sosok itu tenang sambil mendekat. Ouh-ouh, Sasuke bener-bener gila kalau ia berniat melakukan 'itu' di sekolah. Naruto memandang horor melihat senyum yang bertengger di wajah sang Uchiha. Ia beringsut mundur dan merapatkan pahanya dengan tangan kiri yang masih memegang sang junior.

Hanya butuh dua langkah pendek untuk Sasuke sampai tepat di hadapan Naruto. Ia berjongkok dengan muka yang menengadah ke atas memamerkan senyum nista bin mesum. Tidak ada penghalang, ini akan jadi pengalaman yang bagus. Sex di toilet sekolah? Hm, kedengarannya menarik. Tangan putih itu menjulur kedepan dan,

_**PLAK**_

Sebuah tangan berwarna tan menampik dengan keras.

_**DUK**_

Lutut berwarna tan tak mau kalah, ia menyundul keras dagu putih di hadapannya.

"Tanpa obat bius dan tali kau tidak bisa mempermainkan ku seenaknya Brengsek!" Dengan cepat Naruto membenahi celananya dan keluar bilik. Bersyukurlah rasa gengsi Naruto yang masih aktif di saat begini. Sasuke berdecak kesal menyeka darah yang keluar dari gusinya. Nampaknya ia harus menghapus daftar coklat dari daftar makanannya hari ini. yeah, coklatnya aja baru kabur, gimana mau dimakan coba?

**oOoOo**

Pemuda manis itu berjalan sambil mengendap-endap. Bajunya yang serba hitam dan seperti kebesaran itu membuatnya terlihat sangat aneh dan mencurigakan. Ia memasuki sebuah toko dengan agak ragu, berjalan ke rak-rak yang berjajar mencari sesuatu yang dicarinya. Dan itu dia, sesuatu yang Naruto cari. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu namanya, tapi dia tahu keguanaannya. Apa sih?

Memasang backsound musik a la _mission imposible_, ia melangkah ke kasir. Sang kasir hanya terkikik geli melihat orang aneh berkacamata hitam dihadapannya. Apa membeli _sex toys_ harus bertingkah aneh begitu. What? Sex toys? Jadi tiga benda yang diambil si dobe itu _sex toys_? Hoho, pintar juga dia menyelamatkan kewarasannya. Setelah membayar ia pun berlari kencang, menuju sebuah motel murah untuk melepas penderitaannya. Emm, apa itu terlalu mendramatisir? Hoy! Kau hanya tak tahu rasanya menjadi seorang Naruto sekarang. Hiks... hiks... ia benar sengsara tahu.

Tak mau membuang waktu, ia segera melucuti semua bajunya. Tapi yang mana dulu? Hemm, dia perlu _training_ nih. Tangan tannya meraih kaset yang ia beli 2 hari yang lalu, tentu saja kaset yang di dalamnya menyimpan adegan-adegan syur. Oh, parah! Ternyata adegan di layar itu bukan adegan biasa, meliankan adegan yaoi dengan cara BDSM. Mata biru yang biasanya polos itu melotot penuh nafsu, tanpa melepas pandang ia meraih salah satu _sex toys_. Sebuah replika kemaluan laki-laki yang cukup besar dengan permukaan bergerigi. Naruto berusaha memasukan benda itu pada lubangnya dengan hati-hati. Gak bisa masuk, terlalu besar. Ia pun melabarkan kakinya dan mendorong _dildoe _itu masuk.

"Uh... Sakit..." rengeknya pada diri sendiri. Si blonde yang goblok, gimana gak sakit dia sama sekali gak melakukan persiapan. Mengambil posisi berjongkok di lantai sambil menghadap layar TV, ia mulai menaik turunkan badannya. Sepelan mungkin ia bergerak, rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya membuatnya tidak berani menelan semua bagian _dildoe_ itu.

"Ngh... Sa-Sakit... Uh..." ia mendesah. Sebenarnya ia juga merasakan enak, tapi rasa sakit lebih mendominasi kegiatannya. Namun anehnya ia merasa tak ingin berhenti, malah ingin semakin mempercepat gerakan niak-turunnya.

"Ah... Uh... mmb..." sambil meremas kejantanan sendiri, Naruto memainkan titik kecoklatan di dadanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya terbakar, persendiannya seakan mau copot dan penisnya tergelitik dengan nikmat. Semakin ia mempercepat gerakannya semakin napasnya terengah.

"Ah~ tidak, kuat lagih~ ah..." cairan putih itu keluar bersamaan air maninya. Peluhnya menetes deras dan badannya ambruk, tidak ada tenaganya yang tersisa. Tapi emang dasar hasrat bejatnya yang kampret itu tidak puas, Naruto meraih lagi benda lain. ia mengganti replika penis di dalam lubangnya itu dengan replika lain yang memiliki bebarapa tombol aneh.

_**TAK**_

Sia-sia. Itu lagi yang ia rasakan. _Vibrator_ berwarna merah itu dilempar, tidak jadi ia menggunakannya. Ini berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan dulu, apa benar ia meminta Uchiha saja? Atau ia sunat saja pemuda itu dan menyimpan 'itu'nya buat ia main solo? Lagi pula ini semua kesalahan si sesat sialan itu, kenapa juga ia yang harus menderita coba.

"Hahahha... Ahahhahahah..." Naruto tertawa kesetanan. Apa yang bocah sedeng ini tertawakan sih? Apa benar ia mau menyunat burung Sasuke? Ah, Sasuke yang malang~

Ia meraih HP-nya, membuka internet dan mem-browsing sesuatu. Setelah tertawa kesetanan sekali lagi, ia memilih menu _phonebook_ dan mengirim SMS pada salah satu nama di sana: Sasu-Teme. Na-Naruto, kau tidak akan melakukannya kan?

**oOoOo**

_**Tok Tok Tok...**_

Pintu kamar motel tempat Naruto berada diketuk seseorang. Ia dengan cepat membukanya dan nah, benar orang yang ditunggu Naruto datang. E-em, dia sudah memakai baju, jadi tidak perlu kawatir seseoarang itu terkejut.

"Hn, tak kusangka kau mengajakku berpesta di temapat murah begini?" Naruto hanya memutar matanya malas. Dasar sombong, dan lihat, senyum bahagia di wajah yang biasanya stoic itu. Naruto ingin sekali membuat gigi di baliknya rontok semua. Sasuke melangkah masuk, ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mengebor lubang Naruto. Mendengarnya mendesah-ndesah dan mencicipi cairan nikmat uke manis ini.

_**GRAP**_

"Mmm... obe hempas!" Sasuke tak menyangka ini, Naruto membekap mulutnya dari belakang, dan bau apa ini, kenapa Sasuke merasa pusing dan tidak bisa menahan kantuk. Kelopak mata putih itu memejam perlahan dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Naruto tersenyum melihat itu, ia segera menyeret Sasuke. Uh, tapi berat minta ampun, apa benar orang yang makan tomat bisa seberat ini, apa bukan batu yang dimakan?

"Teme, kau tidak sadar pun masih merepotkan!" Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit terengah. Ia mendudukkan Sasuke di kursi kayu, mengikat tangan Sasuke kebelakang dan kakinya di kaki kursi dengan terpisah, Mempermudah akses penis gitu. Tunggu, gimana dia akan membuka baju Teme? Naruto menggeplak keningnya, ia melepas lagi ikatan itu dan menelanjangi Sasuke dengan cepat lalu mengikatnya lagi seperti tadi. Selesai. Ia tinggal mengganti baju, mengambil air seember dan mempersiapkan peralatan. Oh tidak, benarkah Naruto akan jadi psikopat?

Ia keluar kamar mandi dengan baju yang, err... sangat menggoda. Kemeja putih kebesaran yang agak basah, dengan tiga kancing teratas yang tak terkait. Tangan kanannya menjinjing ember yang berisikan air. Ia mendekat kearah Sasuke dan berdiri di depannya.

"Pernah dengar pembalasan lebih kejam Suke?" Kata Naruto dengan nada tanya. Hem, Naruto ternyata tidak akan menyunat Sasuke, ia hanya mau balas merapenya dengan sedikit penyiksaan. Memotong burung sang rival itu terlalu ringan untuk hukuman. Ingat Naruto tadi membuka internet? Ia tadi sedang mencari cara merape seseorang. Emang ada?

_**BYURR**_

Sasuke yang sedang enak bermimpi memompa si uke bejat terbangun dengan gelagapan. Kepalanya agak sakit dan belum fokus, tapi melihat pemandangan di depannya membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar. Ini, terlalu indah...

"Nyenyak tidurnya orang sesat?" tanya Naruto tersenyum manis. Sasuke hampir menyerang Naruto saat itu juga, tapi terhalang akan posisinya. What the hell. Dia telanjang, diikat, diguyur air dan Naruto berpenampilan menggoda, wah... _its so damn really heaven_ baginya. Sasuke menyeringai dengan PD , tak sadar kalau ia akan disiksa habis-habisan.

"Tanpa begini pun aku dengan senang akan melakukannya Dobe." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto tak memperhatikan itu, ia terlalu fokus dengan sesuatu di selakangan si raven yang berdiri dengan cepat itu.

'Uwa... aku ingin segera merapenya!' lagi-lagi ia membatin sedeng. Tidak sekarang, Naruto harus membuat orang ini frustasi dulu. Enak aja langsung main, dia kan harus dihukum. Naruto mengambil ponselnya menyetel lagu '_take you down'_ dan berdiri di atas ranjang. Sasuke melotot dengan mata yang hampir keluar melihat itu.

Benar-benar surga!

Di sana, Naruto meliuk-liuk dengan gaya erotis diiringi lagu yang super mendukung, membuat Sasuke ingin menerkam dan melumatnya sampai habis. Blonde itu berjongkok kemudian berdiri dengan gerakan pelan, meliukkan pinggulnya dan memasang senyum menggoda. Bajunya yang sedikit basah membuat susu datarnya tercetak jelas, rambutnya yang agak basah terkulai lemah dan sebagian menempel di pipinya. Sasuke menelan ludah, ini benar-benar membuatnya senang sekaligus terangsang hebat. _Good job_ Naruto!

Sang stiper dadakan menggigit bibirnya dan berbalik, sedikit ditariknya kemeja putih itu ke atas memperlihatkan bagian faforit Sasuke, bagian paling montok di tubuh itu. tangan tannya meremas-remas pantatnya yang mulus itu dengan mulut yang sesekali mengeluarkan desahan.

"Eghh... Sasukeh... Engghh..." Ia kembali berbalik dan mengambil posisi kayang, dengan membuka-tutup pahanya, menampilkan pertunjukan yang lebih panas. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, dalam hati segala sumpah serapah ia lontarkan. Ini menyiksa, melihat tanpa bisa menyentuh sungguh menyiksa. Sialan kau Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku Dobe!" Bentak Sasuke. Naruto segera beranjak duduk, memasng senyum jahil seraya menjawab.

"Sepertinya kau belum menyadari siapa bosnya?" ia berdiri mengambil _sex toys_ ketiga yang belum ia gunakan dan mengambil sesuatu seperti tambang berwarna hitam.

Cambuk? WHAT?

Sasuke memandang horor kedua benda nista itu. benda paling jahat dan sangat menyiksa, bukan cambuknya ternyata yang membuat Sasuke horor, tapi _sex toys_nya.

"Jangan coba-coba lakukan itu Dobe!" Sasuke men_death_ _glare_ si Dobe, tapi hanya suara tawa yang ia dapat. Ia berjongkok di depan Sasuke, meraih penisnya dan menjilatnya perlahan.

"Engh!" Sasuke melenguh tertahan mendapati sensasi tiba-tiba itu. sepertinya sebelum menyiksa bedebah ini Naruto mau memuaskan dirinya dulu. Ia letakkan kedua benda tadi di lantai dan merangkak naik ke atas paha Uchiha, mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sasuke lakukan dulu. Ia mencengkram sandaran kursi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, melayangkan pantatnya di udara sambil menggesekkan penisnya ke penis Sasuke. Membuat getar menggelitik yang nikmat.

"Enghh... Sukhe~" Naruto mendesah masih dengan menggesekkan penisnya perlahan.

"Ouh..." Sasuke juga ikut mendesah. Ini luar biasa, Naruto yang berada di atasnya membuatnya semakin terangsang. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, Naruto segera turun saat merasakan kepunyaan sang rival berdenyut. Diraihnya benda yang sangat ditakuti Sasuke dan dipasangnya ke penis itu.

"Lepas Dobe!" Sasuke membentak marah. Cock ring, itulah yang sex toys ketiga, merupakan sumber penyiksaan terbesar baginya.

_**JPLESS**_

"Jangan sok memerintah Teme!"

_**JPLESS**_

Naruto mencambuki Sasuke dengan sedikit keras, menyisakan jejak merah panjang di tubuh putih itu. si empunya hanya bisa memekik kesakitan. Naruto sungguh gila, dari mana ia mempelajari tehnik mengasikkan ini. Sasuke sedikit menikmati ini memang, andai tak ada benda bejat di bawah sana dia akan sangat bersemangat untuk menjerit ala-ala jablai.

Naruto kembali mendekat dan berjongkok, ia menjilat bola Sasuke dan menelusurkan lidahnya ke bawah. Berhenti di lubang sempit yang masih virgin itu dan menggerakkan lidahnya dengan cepat di sana.

"Ah... lepas kan aku dobe!"

_**JPLESS**_

"Ahh..."

Lagi-lagi Naruto mencambuk Sasuke,

"Sudah ku bilang aku bosnya di sini!"

Kini ia berdiri dan melempar cambuk itu ke samping. Cara kasar tidak akan membuat si mesum ini memohon. Naruto punya cara yang lebih jitu, ia melepas kemeja putih itu dan memasang pose uke manis: menggigit jari, memandang nakal dengan wajah mupeng yang melas.

"Sukhe~" desah Naruto manja sambil bergerak kecil meniru banci-banci perempatan. Sukses membuat Sasuke menelan ludah, belum habis penderitaannya karena _sex toys_ sialan itu, ia harus kembali terangsang. Naruto serius ingin membuatnya gila ternyata.

"Lepas Naruto... Ngh.." Suaranya sekarang sudah parau dan lemah. Tapi Naruto malah menyeringai, ia mengambil _vibrator_ yang tergeletak tadi dan mulai melakukan permainan solo.

"Cih, Punyaku lebih enak dari itu Dobe." Ujar Sasuke sengit. Kenapa dia yang _sexy_ ini harus kalah dengan _sex toys_ murahan yang dipakai Naruto itu?

"Tapi punyamu tak sebesar ini Sukhe, Ouh... Mmm~ terus teman kecil... ouh..." Sasuke semakin geram. Andai ia tidak terikat akan ia godok itu benda berwarna merah biar ciut. Enak saja punyanya yang asli itu disamakan dengan replika murahan bertenaga cebong gitu, punyanya bisa bergetar seribu kali dari _vibrator_, asal tahu kau.

"Ouh~ teman kecil, Ouh~ " Gah! Sasuke benar-benar frustasi. Ini gila! Benar-benar sakit, ia bersumpah akan menggagahi Naruto sampai tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu setelah ini.

"Memohonlah Sukhe~ siapa tahu aku mau melepaskanmu... Ouh..." Ucap Naruto sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang dan meliuk-liuk,

"Cih! Dalam mimpimu uke!" balas Sasuke geram. Mendengar itu Naruto langsung bangkit. Ini orang emang gak bisa dikasih hati, perlu dikasih tahu betapa tidak mudahnya jadi uke itu. Ia melepaskan_ Vibrator_ di anusnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan senyum setan, membuat Sasuke ngeri. Apa lagi yang mau dia lakukan untuk menyiksanya?

"Ayo lihat, Siapa yang lebih berpotensi jadi uke, Sukkhe~"

"ARGH... DOBE!" Ucap Naruto diikuti teriakan Sasuke. Ia berteriak keras karena benda nista nomer dua menerobos lubangnya. Sialnya tidak ada persiapan sama sekali, kejam... Naruto tersenyum, melihat Sasuke yang mendesah-desah, nampaknya akan ada dua uke di sana.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Engh.. Biaklah,,, aku mohon Dobe..." Ucap Sasuke sama sekali gak ikhlas, ia terpaksa banget. Tapi kalau gak bilang gitu, posisi semenya bakal terancam, Sasuke masih terlalu jantan untuk memegang perang uke, dia gak sudi! Lagi pula ini sudah terlampau menyakitkan.

"Good boy." Naruto pun melepas _vibrator _dan dan _cock ring_ itu, dengan derasnya cairan putih muncrat ke mana-mana, bahkan ke wajah Naruto. Membuat si pirang menatap liar daging yang mulai layu itu. sebenarnya dia juga udah pengen main dari tadi, tapi ditahan. Dan sekarang gak usah di tunda-tunda lagi deh, mumpung tu Uchiha udah mau memohon.

"Nah, let's begin." Ucapnya lalu memposisikan duduk di atas paha Sasuke lagi. Ia mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan ganas, tangannya membelai Sasuke junior pelan, berusaha membangkitkannya lagi. Keduanya mendesah, mengiringi suara kecapan lidah mereka. Saliva pun mulai menetes melalui sudut bibir Naruto. Merasa 'adek' Sasuke udah siap dia pun turun mengambil cambuk, merangkak naik lagi dan memposisikan kejantanan pemuda berkulit putih itu di lubangnya dengan perlahan.

"Ouh... Sasuke..." Ia mendesah saat menurunkan tubuhnya untuk memperdalam persatuan mereka.

"Move Naruto..." Ucap Sasuke agak sedikit mendesah. Uh, keduanya emang udah di kuasai nafsu. Tangan tannya mencengkeram pundak Sasuke dengan kaki yang bertengger di palangan kursi antara kaki kursi depan dan belakang. Ia bergerak naik turun perlahan, di gigitnya bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sakit yang seakan merobek-robek kulit anusnya.

"Ouh... Sashsukeh... engh..." Naruto mendesah nikmat. Yah, itu nikmat dan kenikmatan itu berbeda dengan kenikmatan saat ia menusukkan benda mainan jelek tadi. Sasuke benar, punyanya lebih nikmat dari benda-benda mati yang menguras tabungannya itu. benar-benar pengeluaran yang sia-sia.

"Ah! Ah...hah..." sang uke menaikkan kecepatannya, membuat ledakan hebat di tubuh Sasuke yang memaksanya memekik nista kayak pelacur.

_**JPLES**_

"Ouhg..." teriak Sasuke.

Dengan tangan kiri yang masih mencengkram pundak putih itu Naruto bergaya ala koboi, ia semakin binal, naik turun dengan cepat dan tangan kanannya mencambuk angin berkali-kali. Permainan yang luar biasa dari sang uke membuat Uchiha bungsu tak tahan untuk tidak ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Walau tangan dan kakinya masih terikat tapi ia masih bisa mengangkat pantatnya agar menyodok Naruto lebih keras.

"Ah... Sukhe... Ouh, lebih keras... ah..."

_**JPLESS JPLESS**_

"Arrghh... ini sud-dah maksim-mum Dobeh... Ah..." Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin berteriak pada pemuda di atasnya itu untuk membuakkan ikatannya, tapi diurungkan, posisinya saat ini membuat lebih tertantang dan puas. Naruto masih menunggangi Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat, suara keciplakan dari bawah sana membuatnya tak bisa berhenti. Napas mereka sudah sama tipisnya, berbanding terbalik dengan peluh mereka yang sejagung-jagung, tapi rasa panas dalam tubuh masing-masing memaksa keduanya untuk tetap bergerak mencari kenikmatan.

"Arrgg... Narutoh enghh..."

"Sukh-Sukheh... Ah... aku. Tidak kuat lagi... ouh.. ouh..." Tapi bukannya berhenti Naruto malah mempercepat in-outnya. Cambuknya tadi di jatuhkan dan tangan kanannya ikut mencengkram pundak Sasuke, menumpu berat tubuhnya agar tidak terjungkal karena gerakan binalnya benar-benar gila.

"AHH... ouh, Dobe! A'A'ahh..." cairan putih kental Sasuke keluar deras di dalam, sebagian meluber keluar dan membasahi pahanya. Naruto yang perutnya terisi penuh pun tak sanggup lagi menahan cairannya keluar, muncrat membasahi perut Sasuke. Dengan tubuh yang tersendat-sedat ia menjatuhkan dirinya di dada bidang Sasuke, memeluk lehernya erat, menikmati getaran-getaran yang menjalari setiap aliran darahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam lemas, Naruto pun bangkit dan melepas persatuan mereka, duduk di lantai tepat di bawah Sasuke untuk menjilati sisa-sisa semen yang ada di tubuh sang seme. Setelah seluruh cairan putih itu tak tersisa ia segera melepas ikatan Sasuke, mereka berjalan ke ranjang dengan tenaga sangat minim dan langsung ambruk menidurkan diri denagn saling berdekapan tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi keduanya.

**OMAKE**

Sasuke sedang tiduran di ranjangnya. Ia baru saja mengerjakan PR matimatika yang super sulit. Hampir saja matanya terpejam tapi di gagalkan oleh suara getaran ponselnya. Gembel, baru mau merem udah di ganggu, gak tahu apa Uchiha kesayangan Naruto ini lagi capek?

'1 new message'

Sasuke menekan tombol tengah, membuka SMS kurang ajar yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Siapa sih malam-malam gini ngirim SMS?

'Dobe'

/Suke~ aku punya mainan baru, loh... aku tunggu di tempat biasa.

Ps: Harus sampai dalam waktu 30 menit! Kalau telat Mr. Cock ring akan menemanimu seminggu ini./

What the hell! Mata langit malam itu tak jadi mengantuk melihat tulisan terakhir di pesan itu. yang benar saja, jarak dari rumahnya ke motel itukan jauh, ngebut kayak Valentino Rossi pun dia pasti masih telat 15 menitan, Naruto benar-benar sengaja. Sungguh Uke liar yang bejat!

_**THE END!**_

*Apa kalian bosen liat Sherry? tiap buka fandom Naruto ketemu, pasti bosen yah? Huhuhu... jgn dong.. Tpi biarpun kalian bosan, Sherry tetep maksa, wkwkwk... habis Sherry newbi, jd semangatnya masih luar biasa, jdi persiapkan kantong kresek sebanyak mungkin untuk muntah, soalnya Sherry bakal terus nongol dan buat reader mual... hahahaha #plak# Sherry maksa bgt ya kalo buat fict, maksa orang baca maksudnya. Sherry punya alasan kok knp Sherry nulis 'Dont like? Try read', Sherry nulis fict ini buat bikin reader terhibur, dan suka atau enggak kalau kamu udh baca ampk abis itu artinya fict ini menarik (entah menarik buat dibakar atau di baca) dan pasti kalau udh baca seenggaknya terhibu. Sherry kepedean? Iya sih, dikit... hahaha #dihajar#

Hah~ lupakan ocehan gak penting Sherry, langsung aja hajar Sherry dengan review kalian. Bunuh sekalian kalau perlu... hehehehe... tpi jgn bunuh bneran ya...

Humornya garing kah? maaf deh... maaf juga udah publish fict nista dan luar biasa abal ini. Dont like? Silahkan flame. You Like? Silahkan review. Sherry tunggu minna-san...

Arigatou udah baca, See you... ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
